


A King's Chocolate

by gilswaifu (Resident_of_Fiction)



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_of_Fiction/pseuds/gilswaifu
Summary: Valentine's Day is a holiday to express one's appreciation of another. Well, appreciation and something else too.(Works as a sequel toBeautiful Black Mudbut can stand on its own.)
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kotomine Kirei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	A King's Chocolate

Walking through the downtown area of Shinto had become somewhat of a hobby to Gilgamesh. Every few days or so he’d descend from the hill and take a stroll in and out of the various shopping centers and designer stores. If the modern world had anything he could consider fondly, he was impressed by the variety of luxury items. Though none compared to the jewels and textiles of his treasury, the amount of different styles which could be produced piqued his curiosity.

He passed by the fourth store that day with a huge assortment of the food known as chocolate and frowned. Dozens of people, mostly women and girls, swarmed these stores like fish to a feeder. Some were buying whole boxes of the treat, while others carried out what seemed to be tools for making their own creations. 

“You, woman,” Gilgamesh said to one shopper as she was exiting. 

She looked up at him, with a mix of confusion and mild annoyance. Upon seeing his eyes, she gripped her box tighter against her chest and took a step back.

“What is the occasion you are all preparing for?”

Her expression of confusion grew, while the nervousness faded slightly. “It’s almost Valentine’s Day,” she said. 

“And what is that?” 

Her face now softened a bit, perhaps because she could see he was a foreigner. “It’s a day to express how you feel about someone,” she said. “I’m very sorry but I must be going.” She gave a quick bow to him and ran off in the other direction.

Gilgamesh felt himself becoming more intrigued. Despite having been in the modern world for several years now, he’d never taken particular notice of yearly holidays before. Without a second thought, he walked into the store. 

It smelled sweet. The store was lined with glass display cases, each containing rows and rows of tiny brown pieces with varying decorations and patterns. Several signs printed in red hung from the ceilings or were displayed on the walls. The one closest to Gilgamesh had gold, cursive lettering and said, “ _For the one you appreciate most~_ ”

So the chocolates were meant as gifts of affection and gratitude. “To be so bold as to assume I am indebted to anyone,” he muttered. 

Still, a true king knew to reward those who had earned it.

* * *

“...What is this?”

“Is it not obvious? I would think one from the modern era such as yourself would understand the occasion. Be grateful for this gift from your king.”

“I see…”

Kirei stared at the pile—no, _mountain_ —of chocolate on his desk. Some in boxes, others in bags, some still in beautiful intricate designs protected by a plastic dome cover. The pile spilled over onto his chair and the floor. What’s more, every single item here seemed to be of the highest quality. These were no mass-produced chocolates. 

He knew it was February, but the particular day had slipped his mind. That is, until he saw this. “You are giving these to me for Valentine’s Day, correct, Gilgamesh?”

“A mere reward for being such a good source of entertainment.”

“And the… amount?”

“A king does not dabble in minimalism! You have earned my appraisal, and I have judged you worthy of receiving a sufficient quantity of gifts,” Gilgamesh said. He was laying on the couch, watching Kirei from afar. He’d been in that pose since Kirei had first walked into the room to find this… offering. 

“I am not a fan of chocolate,” Kirei said with a sigh. “And even if I were, it would be physically impossible for me to eat this much.” 

But… this gift still might be able to provide him with a bit of fun. 

Kirei moved the chocolates that had fallen onto his desk chair and sat down, then began unwrapping one of the bundles of candy. He popped a truffle into his mouth and chewed, his taste buds recoiling a bit from the sweetness. After he swallowed he said, “Still, this confession of love does come as a bit of a surprise.”

The effect was immediate.

“Hm?” Gilgamesh picked his head up and looked at Kirei like he’d just told him the sky was green. “What is this nonsense you are referring to?”

He ate another truffle, savoring Gilgamesh’s glare, before answering. “Valentine’s Day is a celebration for lovers. While people do also give chocolates as platonic tokens of appreciation, any chocolate of this quality, and certainly this volume, would by anyone be seen as a heartfelt declaration of romantic love. You were the one who asked me if I understood this occasion, correct? That must surely mean you were well aware of this.”

Gilgamesh sat up and leaned his elbow against the arm of the couch, pressing his fist against his cheek. “Your continued delusion that our explorations of physical pleasure means I hold an emotional connection to you is worrying, Kirei. Perhaps you are going senile at a young age, or perhaps the grail bringing you back to life has warped your brain,” he said.

With a low chuckle, Kirei stood and crossed the room, the bag of truffles in hand. He sat down on the couch, then plucked a dark chocolate truffle with caramel swirls from the bag and held it against Gilgamesh’s lips.

“A king should be able to sample his own gift,” said Kirei. 

With crimson eyes still staring sharp as ever, Gilgamesh opened his mouth to accept the chocolate. 

And then, Kirei said, “So, Gilgamesh, do you love me?”

The king shot up into a standing position, scowling, with fists curled in anger, but unable to speak because of the truffle in his mouth. He stood there, chewing angrily, trying to clear as much chocolate and caramel as he could from his tongue so he could yell without making an even bigger fool of himself.

Kirei laughed again. This plan could have led to his limbs pinned down by swords, but the look of frustration on Gilgamesh’s face made the risk absolutely worth it. “Well,” he said, “as I mentioned before, I will need help in eating all this chocolate. Might I ask for a king’s favor?”

Finally able to swallow, Gilgamesh said, “You are a presumptuous man, Kirei. Very few could say such irreverent things and keep their heads after. However, you truly must learn to hold your tongue, or else one day I might have to cut it out.” 

Gilgamesh took another truffle from the bag, put it into his mouth, and kissed him.


End file.
